


A Good Soldier

by Mariathe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: Cody becomes conflicted as his duties to his General and his emotions clash.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

_“Cody, please”_

The hand on his cock tightened painfully.

Unable to stop his thighs from clenching together and his toes curling tightly.

The clone shoved his knuckles into his mouth and bit down hard, frantically trying to choke back the desperate moans building in his chest.

His lower lip pulsed with a dull pain.

His first orgasm had ripped through him, the only thing keeping Cody from crying out was his teeth tearing into the soft flesh. Deep enough to draw blood.

He had drawn blood.

Felt it trickle down his chin and tasted the coppery tang in his mouth.

Biting harder on his knuckles as his 5th? 6th? dry orgasm ran it’s course.

He stopped counting hours ago.

His cock already flushed, strained and over sensitized from multiple orgasms.

It didn’t matter how many times he came, the memory of Obi-wan squirming in his lap and _begging_ for Cody to touch him had that affect on the clone.

“kriffing hells, no _more_ ” Cody all but snarled as warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and his cock stirred faintly in reaction to the memory.

A good soldier protects their Jedi.

A good soldier gets help when said Jedi comes crawling to them with something clearly _wrong._

A good soldier doesn’t let the jedi crawl into their lap. Even if the jedi is the same General they’ve been serving for 3 years now.

A good soldier doesn’t touch their jedi, no matter how much he _begs_ and _pleads_ and _cries_ for it.

A good soldier doesn’t wrap his hand around their jedis cock and gives him exactly what he’s _begging_ and _pleading_ and _crying_ for.

A good soldier doesn’t let their legs fall open, doesn’t cum frantic and helpless and desperate in his cod piece while their jedi is writhing in the after shocks of his orgasm and burying his face into the soldiers neck _mewling for more._

A good soldier doesn’t have to fight to _not_ rut against their jedi.

A good soldier doesn’t have to stifle the urge to kiss their jedi in his blissed out state and tongue fuck his mouth. Desperately wanting to suck on his tongue and lips like he was made of fucking candy.

If he was a good soldier he wouldn’t have had to push Obi-wan off of his lap and run to some dark and empty corner of the compound and frantically masturbate to the memory of it all.

Gritting his teeth, Cody wiped himself clean of the copious mess he made. Fixing his blacks and his armor before slipping out of the supplies closet he’d hidden himself in.

It had been three years since the Carovex mission.

General Obi-wan Kenobi and the 212th were dispatched to the planet in order to disable remaining separatist outposts.

Due to the mountainous terrain and dense jungles, finding said outposts proved more difficult than expected.

The mission dragged on for months.

Halfway through the 3rd month, it happened.

Humid, oppressive night air closed in on the encampment.

The damn humidity and stifling heat was getting to everyone. Clones broke protocol, walking around in half armor or full blacks just to get a moments reprieve.

Even Obi-wan relented to more- forgiving clothing.

Despite reliving that night in his mind a million times over, Cody couldn’t pinpoint the exact tipping point. But he’d never forget the aftermath.

Fire light flickered and danced, casting warm amber light and twisting shadows across the forest.

They were the last ones up, or rather, Cody just finished his shift on watch and Obi-wan wanted to eat dinner with him.

Gnawing through their rations they talked and laughed about nothing and everything in particular.

Then Obi-wan fell silent, staring at the fire for long quiet minutes before turning his shining blue eyes to Cody.

The clone swallowed thickly, unable to quiet the thought that noted how beautiful Obi-wan looked in the firelight.

“ _Cody_ ” Obi-wan murmured and the jedi had no right to sound so husky and breathless.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and in high speed.

Cody felt frozen to the ground as he watched Obi-wan crawl towards him and settle himself in his lap.

Cody felt like he couldn’t get enough air and too much all at once.

Staring in slack jawed awe as Obi-wan yanked the belt on his pants loose and shucked them down to his thighs, giving Cody a perfect view of his straining cock.

Already slick and oozing pre-cum.

“ _Cody, please?_ ” Obi-wan whimpered in his achingly sweet coruscanti accent, pressing his chest to Codys and burying his face into his neck. All the while guiding Codys hands exactly where the jedi needed the attention.

“ _Cody_ ” Obi-wan gasped against his neck again, his slim hips twitching and grinding against Codys cod piece. His heated breath dancing across the exposed skin of Codys neck.

The clone couldn’t think. His world narrowing to Obi-wan.

Slowly and gently stroking his bare hand over Obi-wans leaking cock, unable to ignore how Obi-wan sobbed as Cody let his calloused hands lightly scrape against the sensitive head and along the under side of his shaft.

“ _I-I’m al-almost-_ ” Obi-wan keened.

The clone couldn’t help but tighten his grip, marveling at how his jedi’s hips flowed in rhythm with his touch.

And then he came.

Hot and spurting and _sobbing_ against his neck, his arms tightening around Codys shoulders and thighs closing quiveringly against the clones ribs.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

His thighs twitching open.

Cody threw his head back against the tree he leaned against, fighting every instinct urging him to buck and grind into Obi-wan in hopes of a more gratifying release.

All he could do was sit there, one hand gripping Obi-wans hip while the other continued wringing every drop of pleasure from his jedi.

Every muscle in his body tense and strung as he denied his instincts. His toes curling painfully as he came.

All to aware of his own shamefully wet heat seeping into his blacks and pooling in his cod piece.

Listening to Obi-wan moan and gasp in his lap.

And then it was over.

Every logical and reasonable thought filled Codys mind.

He broke protocol and he crossed a line with his commanding officer that he can’t _uncross_.

“ _Cody, what-_ ” Obi-wans sentence ended in a yelp as Cody gracelessly tossed him off his lap. The clone rushing into the barracks tent desperate to get away because he didn’t know _what else_ he would do to Obi-wan if he didn’t.

Throughout the duration of the mission Cody did everything in his power to avoid Obi-wan. A tactic that worked surprisingly well.

Once the mission ended Cody requested a unit transfer.

He couldn’t work with Obi-wan after what happened.

He couldn’t wake up crying every night because he had sweet dreams of being _happy_ with Obi-wan.

He couldn’t look Obi-wan in the eye every morning after he dreamed of coaxing every lewd and obscene sound from the jedi using a tactical combination of his hands, mouth, cock and various _toys._

Knowing he spent the better part of his morning chasing those dreams as he rutted into his cot or fucked his fist in the shower.

He couldn’t live in the constant anxiety of never knowing if it would be the _last_ mission because he is a disposable clone and Obi-wan is a jedi master caught in the after shocks of a hard won galactic war.

Cody couldn’t live with the thought of hurting his friend.

At the end of the day, Obi-wan is a jedi master and Cody will always be a clone.


	2. What once was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! thank you to all who have been following A Good Soldier, I recently injured my hand which has given me time off of work. I have a great degree of control and the injury isn't that bad so I'm still able to type, which means I now have quite a bit of time to work on some of my fics after I'm burnt out on my novel chapters for the day.
> 
> Heres the unlikely follow up and I hope you all enjoy!

A surprised gasp sucked through Codys teeth. His gaze fixated on the slightly taller jedi on the other side of the bar.

Ducking his head to glare into his drink, Cody quietly hoped the jedi hadn’t recognized him in the sea of clones filling 79s.

Glancing up briefly, that hope withered away.

Striding purposefully towards Cody, those gleaming blue eyes sparkling with mirth seemed glued to him.

It had been well over three years since the incident and Codys transfer.

But it felt like it had just happened yesterday for Cody.

“Cody, it’s been awhile” Obi-wan said with a smirk that should not have looked so enticing after all this time.

“Y-yes, it has sir” Cody replied curtly, grip tightening around his drink.

Unsure if he should stand at attention or make a quick get away from the bar.

Obi-wans expression morphed into unadulterated hurt.

“C-Cody, we are still friends, aren’t we?” He said weakly. “At least, I considered us to be”

Codys chest constricted, his stomach forming intricate and elegant knots.

Mentally cursing himself, Cody steeled himself. “Yes, sir” he replied robotically.

Staring blankly into his drink, Cody suppressed a wince as Obi-wans hurt melted into frustration.

“Can we talk in private?” Obi-wan asked, voice carefully controlled, motioning to the private rooms in the back of 79s reserved for more- illicit encounters.

“Yes sir” Cody said tensely, standing from the bar and following Obi-wan to the back rooms.

Muffled moaning and stale air rancid with old sweat permeated the hallway. Swiping his card on an unoccupied room, Obi-wan held the door open for Cody.

Shuffling past his former general, Cody put his back to the far corner.

All but standing at attention as Obi-wan secured the door behind him. “Your welcome to take a seat” Obi-wan said pulling out one of the chairs placed against the wall.

“I’m fine as is, sir” Cody replied stiffly.

The flash of hurt in Obi-wans eyes said more than words could.

“Fine” Obi-wan grit as he turned to the small kitchenette. “Would you like some tea?” Obi-wan said harshly.

“No, thank you sir” Cody replied, blinking back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

The older jedi’s shoulders slumped pitifully. “I- On the Carovex mission- I’m sorry. I took advantage of you” Obi-wan murmured.

Obi-wan turned to face Cody, leaning against the counter and dragging his hand through his immaculate red hair.

“It was- I just-” Obi-wan started frustratedly. A deep heavy sigh gusted from Obi-wans chest.

After spending most of the war under Obi-wans command, Cody had never seen the Negotiator struggling for words.

The jedi raised his head and stared at Cody, his eyes gleaming with resolve.

“I love you. I don’t know when or how it started but on Carovex I lost my head and took advantage of your trust and the power imbalance between us. It’s no excuse. You’re my friend and my subordinate. I had no right to do that to you. I apologize for my actions” Obi-wan said firmly. His ever so blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Cody swallowed thickly. ‘This isn’t happening’ he thought over and over again. But it was and Obi-wan is still staring at him waiting for a response.

“I- I’m sorry too, Obi-wan” Cody answered after a long moment.

“For what? I forced myself on you” Obi-wan said sharply. Eyes widening in surprise and confusion.

“Because I- fuck” Cody growled as hot arousal flooded his veins at the memory.

“I sat there and let you do it. I’m the one who wrapped my hand around your cock and _made you cum_. I’m the one who came in my blacks and cod piece because you were riding me. Having you pressed against me, moaning in my ear and fucking _grinding on_ me. I’ve felt so goddamned guilty because a day hasn’t gone by when I haven’t jacked off to the memory. Every fucking night I dream of being able to just fucking _touch_ you and doing the most _obscene_ things to you and every fucking morning I wake up harder than fucking durasteel. I had to leave because if I didn’t _Force knows what I would’ve done_ ” Cody gritted, unaware that his hand had drifted to his cod piece. Rubbing himself just to ease the tightness against his pulsing cock.

The jedi stood in the kitchenette, lips parted and eyes wide in shock as he watched his friend palm his sizeable erection.

Those lovely brown eyes blown wide with lust. An image that had long since been a heated fantasy for Obi-wan.

Obi-wan caught his lower lip between his teeth, once Cody finished speaking.

Shrugging off his shirt and untying the belt of his pants, before sprawling on the bed.

“And what would you do to me?” Obi-wan purred spreading his thighs open and pulling his arms over his head.

Back arching ever so gracefully. Purposefully putting on a show for Cody.

The last tenuous thread of self control Cody nurtured snapped like a dry twig.

Shakily stumbling across the room Cody dropped onto the bed. Guiding Obi-wan onto his lap.

The clone ran his hands up and down Obi-wans thighs, strong and thick with muscle before tracing up his torso and down his arms. Sweeping his hands back up to hold Obi-wans face.

“So beautiful, so beautiful” Cody murmured softly. Easing Obi-wans hips up, Cody slide off his pants.

The jedis cock springing free, half hard and glistening with pre-cum. “So perfect” Cody rumbled before swallowing Obi-wan to the root in one swift movement.

Obi-wan slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his surprised cry, unable to look away from his friend greedily sucking and licking at him.

“Co-Cody st-stop, I- I’m gonna” Obi-wan hiccuped.

Rather than pull off, Cody swallowed him down and held him there.

“Cod-Cody, pl-please” Obi-wan sobbed, his hands fisting in Codys hair.

The clone swallowed tightly around Obi-wan in response.

Obi-wan came with a sharp cry, curling over Codys shoulders as his orgasm rippled through him. Pulling off of Obi-wan, Cody made a show of swallowing.

The jedi moaned weakly before rolling on his back, “What do you want?” Obi-wan asked softly.

“Fuck, you” Cody snarled hurriedly ripping off his cod piece and freeing his straining cock from his blacks and clambering to kneel over Obi-wan.

Lining up with Obi-wans mouth, Cody slowly pushed in. Moaning and hissing as the jedi took each inch in stride.

“That’s it, _good boy_ ” Cody gritted before sincerely fucking Obi-wans mouth.

His hips snapping in hard, relentless thrusts. Cody watched in quiet awe as Obi-wans throat bulged around his cock, how the jedi’s eyes rolled back as he choked on each thrust.

Trimmed beard scraping against his thighs. With that kind of view, Cody knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Coming” Cody hissed before burying himself in Obi-wans throat. Coming hard and thick in his jedi.

Slowly parting, Cody gathered Obi-wan in his arms before dropping back onto the bed. Both thoroughly wrung out.

“I’m excited to see what else you’ve wanted to do” Obi-wan rumbled huskily against Codys shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for another pairing and didn't want to post it for that pairing, so I changed up the names and decided that the way the fic was written would fit the Codywan dynamics the best. There is a second part but I have to rewrite it from scratch. Also, order 66 never happened.  
> Thank you all and I wish you the best.


End file.
